sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Train Your Dragon (video game)
|genre =Action-adventure |modes =Single-player, multiplayer |platforms =Nintendo DS, Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 }} How to Train Your Dragon is an action-adventure game based upon the film of the same name. It was developed by Etranges Libellules and Griptonite Games, and released by Activision on March 23, 2010, for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and the Nintendo DS. The game enables players to create their own dragons and move through a series of levels, or to fight amongst friends. It has received generally mixed reviews from critics. Gameplay and premise The game takes place a year after the movie's ending. After defeating the Red Death, as a form of celebration, the Tribe has created a festival which they call "Thor'sday Thursday". On this festival, the Vikings always hold a dragon tournament and all of the teenagers are encouraged to participate with the dragons that they've trained. Players can play as either Astrid or Hiccup, the main human characters of the film. (Although Hiccup has his leg, he lost it in the film.) Before entering the actual tournament, players must use the training grounds to train their dragon to fight. After entering the tournament, they must defeat all of the other opponents and, eventually, win the dragon tournament (by defeating Snotlout Jorgenson) and be named dragon-taming champion. The player can create and customize their own dragon in the dragon den, where they also take care of the dragons, feeding it food the players have found all around Berk, the setting of the series. After finishing dragon fights, players have to help Gobber gather ingredients for some food for the dragon. The ingredients are all located in the Wild Zone. To unlock the Wild Zone, the player must help a handyman Viking to repair the bridge connecting to the Wild Zone by navigating around Berk, borrowing tools from other Vikings. In the Wild Zone, the player can also enter caves and complete mini games with their dragon. The game also has online features. Cast * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horendous Haddock III * Angela Bartys as Astrid Hofferson * James Arnold Taylor as Fishlegs Ingerman * Ari Rubin as Snotlout Jorgenson * T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston * Katherine Von Till as Ruffnut Thorston * Nolan North as Stoick the Vast * Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch Reception PS3: 51/100 WII: 59/100 X360: 58/100 | IGN = PS3/X360: 4.6/10 DS: 6.5/10 }}The game received generally mixed or average reviews. On Metacritic, the Xbox 360 version received a score of 58 out of 100. Gaming Trend gave the review "From my perspective, this title fails to find its audience – it doesn't deliver enough content for the older kids, and the frustration factor is too high for younger kids. I'd say you could catch this one when Toys R' Us runs their next 2-for-1 sale, but I'd be hard pressed to recommend it at full retail price." IGN gave the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions a score of 4.6. References External links * Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:2010 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Dragons in video games Category:Video games based on DreamWorks Animation films Category:Video games developed in France